


Snowball Fights and Kissing

by FanGirlofManyThings



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, Snowball Fight, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: A snowball fight turns into a cuddling session by the fire for Toph and Sokka
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: SofA Lite





	Snowball Fights and Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99N/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [99N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99N/pseuds/99N) in the [sofa2020lite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sofa2020lite) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Please let the characters be adults. No pedo, incest or underage.
> 
> Also, I was going to add "Victory" as another possible tag, but apparently it is "not canonical and cannot be used in this challenge"... hmmm
> 
> Can be General thru Mature... I have no preference.

“I think you can do better than that,” Toph called from where she was doing push-ups. “Unless you’re going soft on me. 

“Ha! In your dreams!” Sokka yelled back, redoubling his effort on his own push-ups. 

They were both nearing 100 push-ups in their impromptu training session in the courtyard of their Northern Pole accommodations. Aang had requested their presence at yet another assembly of world leaders. The hours spent in meetings, talks, formal dinners and generally being forced to be on their best behavior had taken its toll on them eventually driving them out into the snow and cold to exercise in an effort to burn off pent up energy. 

As it usually happened when they worked out together, they had started out each working on their own and it had devolved into a competition quickly, as boasts and well aimed verbal jabs had riled them up. 

Toph lowered herself down, chest nearly brushing the snow below her. Arms shaking with the effort, she gave a valiant attempt to raise back up but for all she tried, her arms wouldn’t listen, resulting in her crashing face first into a mix of sweat and snow-melt.

“How many?” Sokka huffed, as he completed another push-up with difficulty.

Toph rolled over, the pale winter sun warming her face. “108.”

Sokka grinned, forcing himself through one more pushup, before also collapsing. 

“109,” He huffed, face still pressed into the snow.

“Fuck you,” Toph told him, no heat in her words as she pushed herself to a sitting position.

“No need to be a sore loser,” Sokka teased, forcing himself to his knees.

Toph stuck her tongue out at him, causing Sokka to tip his head back in laughter. Seizing the moment, Toph hurled a handful of snow at him. His laughter died instantly following the wet sounding slap of snow on skin. 

Wiping the snow from his face, Sokka grinned at her, “Oh you’re gonna pay for that.”

Not one to wait around for retaliation, Toph scrambled to her feet, running towards one of the pillars surrounding the courtyard, laughing as she went. Before she could make it to cover, a snowball hit her right between the shoulder blades.

“Water tribe!” Sokka yelled. “Booyah.”

Toph dove behind a bush and came up firing, landing two good hits before Sokka managed to get to cover of his own. Toph ducked down to form a few more snowballs but when she peaked back out to throw a few, Sokka managed to get in a couple hits of his own. 

With a laugh, she brushed the snow from her hair and decided a different plan of attack was needed. She fired a volley of snowballs in Sokka’s general direction before leaving her cover. Running in a zigzag pattern for the edge of the courtyard, she felt a few snowballs brush past her. 

Ducking behind a pillar, she gathered a handful of snow, forming it into a ball as she tried to get a fix on Sokka’s location. He was on the opposite side of the courtyard, for a moment he stayed there, no doubt formulating a plan of attack. She took the brief moment of quiet to amass a pile of snowballs. Then the crunch of snow to her left caught her attention. She froze midway through forming a snowball, waiting, listening. 

“Sneak attack!” Sokka yelled, charging around the corner.

Toph stood up and smoothly stepped out of the line of fire, just as a large mass of snow crashed into the spot she had just been kneeling. She smirked before using the rock her pile of snowballs was on as a catapult, thoroughly dosing Sokka in snow. The force of the snowballs pushed Sokka over and on to his back. Moving quickly, Toph straddled his stomach and pinned his arms above his head.

“Victory,” She told him smugly.

“Oh, are you going to claim the spoils of your victory?” Sokka asked, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Yeah I am.” She leaned down and pressed her slightly chapped lips against his cold ones.

Eagerly he pressed back, easily allowing her to take what she wanted. And take she did, gently pulling sweet kisses from him. Not that he seemed to mind as he pressed eagerly into her.

Eventually she pulled away, smiling down at him. “Why don’t we take this inside? Snuggle by the fire?”

Sokka arched up to peck her on the lips. “That sounds like a great idea.”

With another smile, Toph clambered off of Sokka and offered him a hand. He took it and hauled himself to his feet with a grunt. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he steered them towards the door. Toph leaned into him, enjoying his closeness.

They left their snow covered boots by the door and hung their soaked jackets on the hooks before diving under a blanket on the couch. The fire they had left burning when they left for their impromptu training session, was still crackling merrily in the fireplace. 

Toph buried her face in Sokka’s chest, letting his body heat warm her cold cheeks. Sokka wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to himself, and buried his face in her silky black hair.

“Ya, know.” He murmured. “There’s no one else I’d rather suffer through one of Aang’s assembly with.”

Toph gave an exasperated sigh. “Don’t go getting soft on me twinkle toes.”

“I mean it,” Sokka said, undeterred by her comment. “You make them bearable. Who else am I going to make snide comments to during dinner?”

Toph chuckled, “Kataara would be scandalized if she’d heard what you’d said about the Earth King’s hat at the last dinner.” 

“Meanwhile,” Sokka gave her a gentle shake. “You turned beat red trying not to laugh.”

“That Fire nation delegate thought I was choking!” Toph laughed at the memory.

Sokka laughed with her, until they were both gasping for air. Eventually their laughter died down to intermittent giggles and finally they fell silent, breathing evening out as exhaustion came for them and the heat of the fire lulled them to sleep. 

“There’s no one else I’d like to be here with either,” Toph mumbled sleepily, after she thought Sokka had fallen asleep.

Sokka gave her a gentle squeeze and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head to let her know he’d heard.


End file.
